The Perfect Storm2p! Canada X Reader
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: So, you and 2P Canada hit it off in the rain. A quick, little story. Of love and storms. Hope you all love it!


The Perfect Storm  
2P! Canada X Reader  
Slight cuss, and a little dead person. Don't worry, he's a nobody!

Mirrors reflected on the ground the one, emotionless face that Matt made. They sometimes shifted and then flattened out again, constantly moving. They had the ever changing ability that he didn't, expressing any feeling they had that he couldn't show. It maddened him.  
For now, he sat alone on a bench in the park of a degraded city, ever so slightly ignoring the drone of cars and people. The sun would be setting, the colors bleeding across the sky with dazzling appeal if not for the steel gray screen lying across the abyssal blue. A cold breeze was blowing by, but it went unfazed by the Canadian. Nothing really concerned him now days, not the screams of agony and misery, nor any cuts or bruises he received in fights. No, only one thing bugged him. His ever changing moods.  
Al told him it was nothing but a faze, he'd soon go back to being stoic as hell again. But no matter what he did, Matt felt….bothered, agitated, and wound up more then ever. He lost it many times in one week, not to mention wracking up a bigger death toll than he previously had. His violence had gotten worse, and the body face down in the bush not twenty feet away was proof enough.  
His prized hockey stick rested on his knees, a few drops of crimson scattering across the mirrors and tinting them slightly before dissolving into crystal once more. He enjoyed these days, the rain almost washing the tense stress he was dealing with right off his shoulders. It was building up under his skin and he couldn't scratch deep enough to dig it out. It itched and wore red on the inside, practically eating his organs up like a frenzied rapid dog, leaving him empty and hollow. The torrent of mixed feelings and broken emotions were becoming a constant tattoo in his skull.  
'When did this all begin?' He questioned, trying to focus, but unable to hear under the crashing of thunder. He looked up into the sky, his wavy blonde locks thankfully tied back from his dark purple eyes as they scoured the sky for flashes. Sure enough, dark gold and light blue tangoed in a dance of nature, the stomps of thunder fitting the spears, spikes, and stripes of electricity playing out before him.  
He closed his eyes, needing every second of it as the rain gently caressed and cooled against his face. The feel of the rain and wind, the rumbling of Mother Nature, and the lack of hate building in his heart. It was a peaceful escape, one he lusted for. That is, until the rain stopped touching him, the wind had died suddenly, and the sky was blocked by an array of spectra.  
"Huh?" He muttered, before looking up, into your eager face. You.  
"Uh, Matt? Not to rain on your parade or anything, but you do know that it's storming pretty badly now, right?" You giggled. "Or had you received too many hits to the head to register that?" Your bright eyes questioned him with humor, teasing him slightly with a wide smile.  
You. Matt couldn't believe it. You of all people were here, before him. Here-  
He jumped up, nearing knocking you aside in a hurry.  
"_! What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled.  
You crossed your arms, the umbrella falling back against your shoulder as you huffed up at him.  
"I was on my way home from the conference, and found you dazed off into oblivion as usual. I was concerned that you might have gotten a concussion or something for sitting about in this weather! Earth to Mattie! Its storming like crazy!"  
Matt groaned, face palming.  
"And you chose to go home through This park? Its full of predators that could seriously hurt you _. Are you an idiot of something?!"  
"No, I'm not. The roads are closed for flooding, and the park is faster. Plus, I was concerned for you, after the record speed you set escaping the meeting today. Why were you in such a hurry anyway? You told me to wait for you and what do you do? Ditch me before it even ended!" You threw your hands in the air, but began to laugh slightly. "Besides, this 2P! world is confusing enough without having to chase down my one and only friend in it not knowing one street from the other!"  
He winced slightly, chiding himself on the inside. Yeah, that one was his fault. Ever since you crossed over into his world, you had a tough time figuring it out. But with him being, as you said, your only friend, he should have known better. Al had texted him about a certain 'clean up' that needed to be taken care of, so that was why he left. Of course, you didn't know this side of him, and he was glad that the blood had finally washed off his weapon before you saw it. And that the body was completely hidden, too.  
"Sorry." He sighed heavily, shaking the water off his sunglasses before tucking them away. "I had to take care of something."  
Ever since the portal opened the worlds together, 1P and 2P countires have been crossing for nefarious reasons. You, although you weren't a country yourself, was high up in the ranks to be able to live in the other world. And for reasons unknown, Matt liked you. Maybe it was your witty mind, your charming humor, or your spunky attitude. Or the fact you treated the 2P characters better than their normal counterparts. That was a big plus.  
He trusted you, but not yet to tell you the truth, of the night raids and street sweeps he does weekly with his brother. Oh no, he didn't think you were ready for that. Just a little longer…  
"So, are you done with your 'issue'?" You asked, smirking at his deviously. He nodded.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" You sashayed your hips away from him as you took some steps, throwing him a toothy grin over your shoulder at him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to escort me home from this horrible place?" You feigned fear at the last two words, acting all scared and crap.  
"Fine. I'll take you home." He gruffly said, hooking his weapon into the strap on his back before snatching the giant umbrella from you. You slyly leaned against him, hugging him tightly for a moment.  
"Thank you Mattie~" You cooed in his ear innocently.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." You two continued to walk on.

"Arthur got you this, didn't he?" Matt shook the rainbow contraption, sending droplets flying onto you. You squealed in delight, hugging onto him again to stay dry. Slightly.  
"Yes, he did."  
"…I'll get you a better one. One that's smaller and has better colors, like red and white."  
"Yay!"

As you two walked on, it hit Matt quite easily as you still gripped him tightly, one of his arm's protectively wrapping around your shoulder. He realized now why he was acting the way he did. Because he was falling for you. You, his perfect storm, that kept him balanced with anger and love in ways he couldn't before. The good and the evil were equal around you, and it was why he was so attached to you, _ only friend for now. He loved you. And you would soon become his, and only his.  
His hand gently scraped the end of his hockey stick. Or not.


End file.
